


nice to see you

by lovemewrighte



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Skskskks, ghosting, isko!chanyeol, sorryforthejejenezz, thomasian!baekhyun
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemewrighte/pseuds/lovemewrighte
Summary: wherein 7 months of being flirt buddies and “no label” folks ang status ni Chanyeol from UPD at Baekhyun from UST pero one day, bigla na lang nawala si Baekhyun at hindi na nagparamdam kay Chanyeol — in simplest term, Chanyeol has been ghosted by a Thomasian.2 years after, they met at UAAP Cheerdance.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. that fine night

**Author's Note:**

> this one has been stuck to my drafts for ages. anyway, i’m already saying sorry for the jejeness talaga ajdjsjdjs and also, pardon for the some inaccurate infos and even some inaccurate settings. :c
> 
> [ the characters’ views and opinions do not necessarily reflect the universities mentioned. thank you. ]
> 
> ps, may cameo si ate vickie ng arki! hehe. happy reading! uwuwuwu.

* * *

“Chanyeol, bro! May jowa na pala si Baekhyun? Yung ex mong Thomasian?”

“Oo, pre! Kita namin kahapon ni Sehun sa may España. Akala nga namin hindi siya, pero, kilala namin ‘yun bro! Walastek, ‘di talaga ubra ‘pag Isko at Thomasian, eh. Olats ka, bro!”

“Ayan, ayan. Gago ka kasi, tol eh.”

“Tanga ka, Sehun! Di talaga ubra UST x UP kasi separation of Church and State!”

Masamang tingin lang ang itinapon ni Chanyeol sa dalawa niyang kararating lang na kaibigan. Napag-usapan kasi nila na sa AS sila magkita-kita sa loob ng campus after classes at naiinis na siya dahil kanina pa siya sa dun at ang tagal tagal dumating ni Sehun at Jongin, pero pakiramdam niya mas nadoble ang inis niya dahil sa balitang dinala ng dalawa niyang colleague. Kung bakit? Hindi niya alam.

“Una sa lahat, dumating pa kayo? Hiyang hiya ako sa 20 minutes na nandito ako. Sinagad niyo na sana ng isang taon.” Puno nang yamot na sabi niya habang nakakunot ang noo niya at siya namang pagtawa nung dalawa.

“Bro, sorry na! Eto kasi si Jongin, ang tagal tagal. Sinisilayan pa si Peachie, parang tanga.”

“Hoy! Akala mo naman wala ka ring sinisilayan sa MassCom, sapakin kita eh.”

“Sinong Peachie?” Nawala pansamantala yung inis ni Chanyeol at napalitan ng pagtataka. This time, si Sehun ang tumawa ng sobrang lakas kaya naman siniko siya ni Jongin at umaktong sasakalin pa kaya naman napatakbo si Sehun malapit sa kanya.

“Bro, si Peachie?” Nag-gesture pa ito nang hugis peach gamit ang dalawang kamay nito habang tumatawa, “Ang yum kasi ng ass, bro. 10/10, would claim.”

“Hoy, gago ka! I called it dibs 2 weeks ago! Sinasabi mong would claim diyan?” Urat na sabi ni Jongin habang palapit ulit kay Sehun at akmang sasapakin ito, na agad namang iniwasan ni Sehun habang tumatawa at sumisigaw ng, “Joke lang! Possessive mo! Sayo na ‘yon!”

Chanyeol's brows knitted even more deeply, throwing the two an eye roll before asking, “Oy mga bonak, saan tayo ngayon?”

“Inom tayo Katips?” Sehun flashes a smug grin that caused him to earn a batok from Jongin, “Gago ka ba? Ligwak muna. May ipapasa pa ‘yang plates si Chanyeol bukas. Tamang puyat lang. Naks, ayan kasi bro. Arki pa more. Musta buhay natin?” Pagtatanong ni Jongin na sinundan pa nito ng tawa.

Nagkibit-balikat si Chanyeol, “Ice lang. ‘Wag niyo na lang muna banggitin ang T word. Ayoko muna mag-isip.”

“T word, ah, Thesis?” Nang-aasar na banggit ni Sehun at siya nanamang pagtawa nung dalawa, nag-apir pa ang mga gago.

“Alam niyo, tangina niyo, ano?”

“Oh, oh, chillax ka lang. Sabi kasi sayo bro, hanap ka ng ano, stress reliever ba. Hanap na ba kita? Daming chicks and potential fubus around U-Belt, bro.”

Umiling naman si Chanyeol, “Gago. ‘Di ko kailangan niyan, Sehun. Plates muna bago ‘yan.”

“Plates ba talaga?” Nanghahamon na sagot ni Jongin habang nakatitig sa kanya.

“Oo? Tanga ka ba, ano pa ba.” Plain na sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Sus, sabihin mo, ‘di ka pa nakaka-move on dun sa Thomasian mong ex, si Baekhyun. Chanyeol naman, 2 years na rin. Tsaka almost lang naman kayo nun. Ghinost ka nga eh, musta tayong family jewels ni Chanyeol Park diyan? Tigang na ba us?”

Sinamaan naman ni Chanyeol ng tingin si Sehun at nakaramdam naman si Jongin, siniko niya ulit ito ng malakas at sinabing, “Bro, naman! Plantsahin mo nga ‘yang bibig mong pasmado! Technical Foul ‘yun! In this house, we do not mention—”

“Wala na ‘yon. Memoirs of the past na ba. Nagugutom na ako, tara na.”

Bago pa sila makapagsalita, nauna nang maglakad si Chanyeol habang nakalagay ang dalawang kamay sa pockets nito. Tinapunan naman ni Jongin ng tingin si Sehun, “Gago ka kasi, bro. ‘Pag ‘yan tinopak, wala tayong pera panulsol ng luho diyan!”

👻 👻 👻

Kasalukuyan silang kumakain ngayon ng Siomai ni Ate Vickie kasama na rin ang iconic na PanTea near the Arki, oo, dito rin sila nauwi dahil sa dahilan ni Chanyeol na“tinamad” na raw siya maglakad o byumahe pa. Pero dahil sa kalakasan ng radar ni Jongin, alam niya na nawala ito sa mood. Magmula pa lang nung binalita nila na may jowa na si Baekhyun, ’yung ex na ni Chanyeol. Kahit hindi sabihin ni Chanyeol, ramdam naman niya na ‘affected’ pa ang pokmaru na tropa nila sa Thomasian na ‘yun. Technically, hindi ex kasi, wala namang sila noon. Pero may sila, definitely. Ay, ewan. Kahit sila, hindi rin nila alam. Eto naman kasi si Chanyeol. Tila automatic na naririnig nanaman ni Jongin sa utak niya ang, “Bakit ka naman kasi pumayag na mag-settle lang sa ganon, bro?” ni Sehun– ang paulit-ulit na advice nila kay Chanyeol one time nag-nomi session sila somewhere along the Katips weeks after malaman nila kung anong nangyari.

“Dito rin naman pala uwi natin, Chanyeol, nakakahiya naman sa AS at narinig pa niya ang balak natin mag-PhilCoa tas kay Ate Vickie rin naman pala tayo babagsak– ay hello po, ate Vickie!”

As expected, kumunot lang ang noo ni Chanyeol at hindi pinansin ang pagpapa-cute at biglaang pagsipsip ni Sehun kay ate Vickie, na siya namang nginitian nito sabay sabing, “Andito nanaman pala ang celebrities ng Diliman.”

Umubo-ubo si Jongin dahil doon at napakamot naman ng ulo si Sehun, kunwari pang nahihiya ang gago, “Hala, kayo po talaga. ‘Wag po kayo maingay, sige kayo, dumugin tayo ng fangirls dito.”

“Ang kapal ng mukha amputa.” Bulong ni Chanyeol pero ‘di nakaligtas sa tenga nung dalawa at ni ate Vickie, “Eto si Chanyeol, kilala ‘to bilang masungit pero mabait na Arki. Pero marupok yan para sa Siomai ko.”

Tumawa naman ng malakas si Jongin, sabay sabing, “‘Di lang po sa Siomai niyo ‘yan marupok, marupok din po 'yan para sa taga-kabilang barangay— ay hala, ano ‘yung cheer na naririnig ko? Go USTe ba 'yon, Sehun?”

“Gusto ko ‘yang tambutso ang bibig mo, malapit na kitang alisan ng karapatang maging kaibigan ko.”

“‘Wag ganun, men! Ikaw nga ang daan para magka-mabutihan kami ni Peachie.” Himutok ni Jongin na ngumuso pa.

“Sino ba kasi ‘yang Peachie na ‘yan?” Punong kuryosidad na tanong ni Chanyeol. Lagi na lang kasi nababanggit ng dalawa ‘yang word na Peachie at ‘di niya alam kung sino ba ang tinutukoy nila na sinisilayan daw ni Jongin lagi.

“Ouch, ‘di true friend. ‘Di kilala si Peachie, men.”

“Manahimik ka, Sehun. Gago ka.”

“Bro,” Eto nanaman si Jongin, nakanguso nanaman na parang pato, “Si Peachie, si Kyungsoo Do, ‘yung classmate mo sa isang GE class mo.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol, “Sino doon at anong GE?”

“‘Yung pang- Wednesday mo, bro. Uh, ano siya, maliit, pero cute?” Pag-de-describe ni Jongin at sinubukan namang alalahanin ni Chanyeol kung sino bang maliliit at cute sa Wednesday GE class niya. Pero sino bang niloloko niya, hindi siya interesado sa mga tao kaya malabong makilala niya ito.

Dahil nakatalikod si Chanyeol at nakaharap siya sa dalawa, hindi niya napansin na paparating na pala sa gawi nila ang pinag-uusapan nila. Ngumisi si Sehun at dahil nga busy sa sariling mundo nila si Jongin na frustrated na dahil hindi makilala ni Chanyeol ang crush niya kahit anong describe niya rito at si Chanyeol na nayayamot na rin dahil hindi nga niya kilala, hindi nila napapansin ang papalapit nang Kyungsoo.

Ginatungan naman nito ni Sehun habang nakangisi, “Bro, heart shaped lips ba?”

“Oo! Heart shaped ‘yung lips niya, Chanyeol, ano? Nakilala mo na?”

Kumibit balikat si Chanyeol, “Hmm, ‘di eh. Pero sige pa, baka makilala ko na.”

Bumulong si Sehun, ‘di mawala-wala ang ngisi sa labi habang nakatingin kay Kyungsoo na palapit na sa kanila at hindi pa rin napapansin nung dalawa, “Sabihin mo bro, ‘yung mala-owlish ang eyes.”

“Ano bro, owlish ‘yung eyes?”

“Ah.. wait, Wala akong maalala eh.”

“Chanyeol naman! Owlish ‘yung eyes niya, Chanyeol! MassCom student! 4th year din! Maliit! Cute! Heart shaped yung lips! Kyungsoo Do pangalan, Kyungsoo Do!” Pasigaw na sabi ng frustrated na Jongin at sakto, siya namang sabat ng isang ‘di kilalang boses, “Ako ba pinag-uusapan niyo?”

Halos lumubog na si Jongin sa kinatatayuan niya at siya namang hagalpak sa tawa ni Sehun, habang si Chanyeol na clueless sa pangyayari ay napatango-tango dahil gets na niya. Gusto na rin niya matawa sa sitwasyon ni Jongin pero hiyang hiya naman siyang sabayan ‘yung energy ni Sehun na halos halikan na yung estante nila Ate Vickie dahil sa sobrang pagkatawa niya. Namamasa na yung gilid ng mga mata nito at halos maiyak na.

“Pea... Ky.. Kyungsoo....?” Jongin's trying to keep his cool and disregard what just happened pero unsuccessful dahil una, si Sehun ang nagpapahamak dahil ayaw pa nito tumigil at pangalawa, hindi niya alam kung dahil sa eyesight ni Kyungsoo o dahil sa nangyari kaya ang talim ng tingin nito sa kanya.

“Kung iba-backstab niyo ako, sa tagong lugar naman, at siguraduhin niyong wala ako.” Malalim ang boses nito kaya naman automatic na nagpanic si Jongin at kinabahan na rin si Sehun. Sunod sunod naman na iling ang ginawa ni Jongin with hand gesture pa. “Hala! Hala, Kyungsoo, hala, hindi ganon ‘yon! Hindi ka namin bina-backstab, hala ‘wag ‘yan ang isipin mo!”

“Eh ano pala?”

Tikom ang bibig ni Chanyeol at ayaw niyang panoorin si Jongin dahil baka isang tingin pa lang ang itapon niya dito, dahil sa likas na kademonyohan niya, baka matawa pa siya at mas lalong gumulo ang sitwasyon. Kung ano pang isipin ni Kyungsoo. Samantalang si Sehun, medyo namumutla at iniisip niya na baka kasalanan niya pag naligwak agad si Jongin sa crush niya. Zero Balance pa nga lang, ligwak na agad? Iba pa naman magtampo si Jongin.

Napiit naman ni Jongin ang labi niya dahil di naman niya pwedeng sabihing, _“Pinag-uusapan ka naman kasi crush kita, Kyungsoo”_ o kaya naman, _“Crush kasi kita at ipinapakilala kita sa kaibigan ko”_ dahil una, hindi siya papayag na sa ganong unfortunate way niya masasabi ito at pangalawa, _torpe_ siya.

Oo, ang resident homeboy heartthrob ng BS Civil Engineering ay isang torpe. Gustong matawa ni Chanyeol.

“Basta.. basta hindi ganon ‘yun, Kyungsoo! Maniwala ka sakin.”

“Ba’t ako maniniwala sayo, ni hindi nga kita kilala? Pinaghanap mo pa ako, teka, ikaw ba si Jongin Kim? Baka naman hindi pala ikaw, mas lalo lang akong nagsayang ng oras ko. Kung ikaw nga, may pinapasabi si Minseok Kim patungkol sa Pep Squad, alam mo na raw what I’m talking about kaya hindi ko na sasabihin. Magkita raw kayo sa AS mamaya.”

Kumurap-kurap naman si Jongin bago tumango-tango, “Oo, ako nga. Sige, Kyungsoo. Thank you.”

“‘Wag kang magpasalamat, wala akong ginawa. Sinunod ko lang favor sakin.”

Bago pa makapag-sorry si Jongin, mabilis na naglakad paalis si Kyungsoo. Siya namang tingin ng masama ni Jongin kay Sehun at sinuntok ito sa braso ng ubod nang lakas.

“Aray! Gago ‘to! Nang-aano ka?!”

“Tangina mo! Bakit ‘di mo sinabing parating si Kyungsoo! Ginatungan mo pa! Tignan mo, basted na ata ako!”

“Wow, bro. Whipped culture ah,” Natatawang sambit ni Sehun habang hinahaplos-haplos ang braso niya na sinuntok ni Jongin. Akmang iisa pa si Jongin nang umatras na siya at tinaas na rin ang fist niya, “Gago, sige! Masakit na ah, tama na 'yung isa. Kung ‘yang Peachie mo, matabil ang dila, ikaw naman sadista. Bagay kayo ah. Pero 'wag kang kiligin, ligwak ka na nga ata eh.”

Para namang batang nagmamaktol si Jongin at ngumawa nang parang sanggol, “Tangina niyo kasi eh! Paano ‘yan, bad shot na ako kay Peachie! Chanyeol, kasalanan mo rin ‘to!”

Chanyeol frowns, “Ba’t ako? Gago ‘to. Manahimik ka nga diyan, nakakahiya. Para kang bulok na sanggol na ‘di pinadede.”

“Ah, iba talaga ah, matabil pa rin ang dila kahit may kasalanan na. Galawang Chanyeol Park talaga ah. Pucha, bilib na bilib ako ah. Ah, tangina talaga ah. Dahil diyan, ikaw ang magsabi ng sorry ko para kay Kyungsoo!” Himutok ni Jongin habang salubong ang mga kilay.

“Parang tanga ampota, ‘yan ba magpapakalma sayo? ‘Yan lang pala eh.”

“Wow, matapang. Uy, si Chanyeol, lumaban, matapang,” Pang-aasar ni Sehun na tumawa pa.

“Uy, lumaban, matapang, pero, sinukuan~? Ay, iba na ata ‘yon!”

“Tangina mo, Jongin!” Pagmumura ni Sehun kay Jongin pero hindi sa tone na imbis na kampihan siya, kundi nagtawanan pa nang parang walang bukas ang mga tanga.

Siya na ata ang pinakamalas na tao dahil sa mga kaibigan niya.

👻 👻 👻

“Hey, Jongdae! Will you watch the UAAP Cheerdance tomorrow?”

“Oo naman, Baekhyun! Duh, baka doon pa ako makakita ng potential na jowa, ganun.”

“That’s so funny, you’re always funny, kainis ka.”

Inirapan lang ni Jongdae ang kaibigan niya na ‘di niya alam kung sarcastic ba ang pagkakasabi sa pagiging funny niya o ano. They’re at one of milktea shops along España and currently waiting for their another friend. Actually, they’ve been waiting for like, 30 minutes already and he’s kind of annoyed already due to waiting but as expected of super understanding Baekhyun, hindi pa rin ito umaalis sa pwesto nito kahit ilang minuto na sila naghihintay doon.

“How about you?”

Baekhyun was hesitant to answer the question, “I don't know eh, maybe?”

“Sus! Bakit naman? Maraming tao naman bukas, Baekhyun. Hindi mo makikita si ano don. Tsaka, maybe maybe ka pa diyan. You can’t say no, bumili na ako ng ticket mo,” Tumawa nang pagak si Jongdae at naputol ito nang bigla na lang may tumabi sa kanya.

“Wow, nandito ka na pala,” Naka-ismid na bati ni Jongdae at opposite ni Baekhyun na sumigaw ng, “Kyungsooooooo!” bago tumayo at yumakap sa bagong dating.

“Yuck, Baekhyun, ang clingy mo.”

“Bakit ang pawis mo, Kyungsoo? Where have you been?” Curious na tanong ni Baekhyun habang pabalik sa pwesto niya. Umismid naman si Kyungsoo at umirap ang mata, “Sa campus, siyempre. May ginawa pa kasi ako. Hinanap, ganun. Tapos nakakainis pa. Kaya, eto. Sorry, late.”

“Aw, it’s okay! We willingly waited naman, oy, diba Jongdae?” Baekhyun nudges at Jongdae.

“Maniwala tanga.”

Then they all laughed in unison. It’s kind of been a long time since the last time they’vebeen together. Baekhyun is a Nursing student from UST, Jongdae is an International Studies student from FEU, and of course, MassCom student Kyungsoo from UP. Surprisingly, they’re all in the same last academic year.

How did they become friends? Honestly, hindi na rin nila gaanong tanda. But, during first year, Baekhyun and Jongdae remember it was on a UAAP game and then they both clicked when they accidentally sat beside each other. Meanwhile, si Kyungsoo naging friend lang nila during their sophomore year, noong “naligaw” silang dalawa ni Baekhyun sa may Farmer's Plaza tapos hindi nila alam kung paanong sumakay pa-Katips through Jeep. They couldn’t book Grab that time because it was rush hour and supper hassle, so they were feeling hopeless that time. Sakto, nilapitan nila ang isang cute guy na may UP lanyard na sa tingin nila, pagawi na rin ng campus, for sure. Hesitant pa nga si Jongdae at first na lapitan nila si Kyungsoo kasi by default na talaga ang resting bitch face nito pero as usual kay Baekhyun na ‘pag may na-spotan na gustong i-friend, wala na rin siyang nagawa.

And here they are.

“So, what's the calling all about?” Baekhyun asks as he casually sips on his wintermelon tea. His usual flavor. He never liked matcha and Jongdae laughs every time he remembers the time Baekhyun made Kyungsoo upset so Kyungsoo ordered him a matcha flavored milktea as a way of telling he's upset. Kakaiba talaga si Kyungsoo.

“Ready na kayo bukas?” Tanong ni Jongdae na naging dahilan naman para mag-groan si Baekhyun.

“For UAAP?”

Tumango naman si Jongdae sa tanong ni Kyungsoo, na kumunot ang noo.

“Bakit ba kasi kailangan annually tayo magpunta don eh hindi naman tayo commentator?”

“Kyungsoo, ‘wag ka nang mag-inarte diyan. We’ll go tomorrow, okay?”

"Baka hindi ko kayo makas—"

Magsasalita pa sana si Kyungsoo pero hinarangan ni Jongdae ang labi nito, “KJ mo naman, Kyungsoo! Bawal humindi, okay? Buti kung araw araw may competition, edi okay lang wag ka sumama. Pero minsan lang 'to, focus naman? Tsaka, I already bought four tickets—”

“Why four? You have a date, Dae?” Baekhyun genuinely asks.

“Gags! No! I have a friend from other uni na nagpasabay kasi, it’s a different seat ticket.” Jongdae answers with a laugh, and Baekhyun nods as the former shifts his gaze on Kyungsoo, “Ikaw badette, sumama ka ah. Minsan lang eh.”

“Oo nga naman, Soo. Lagi kang busy acads eh, please spare time with me and Jongdae naman.” Baekhyun says with a pout on his lips. If he's just soft, he'd be hypnotized by Baekhyun pero may reason kasi siya.

“Tanga, mag-aassist kasi ak—”

“Bawal nga sabing humindi eh!” Jongdae exclaims, and Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes. Ang kulit ni Jongdae, sobra.

“Fine, bahala kayo.”

“Yay!” Baekhyun yells while flashing his rectangular smile.

“Ay, luh. ‘Yan nanaman ‘yang smile na ‘yan. Kaya may nahuhulog na Isko eh. Ay mali, nahulog pala. Past tense kasi past is past.”

“Nahulog na Isko?” Takang tanong ni Kyungsoo na siyang dahilan kung bakit tumawa si Jongdae.

Oo nga pala, hindi pa pala alam ni Kyungsoo ang nangyari 2 years ago. Hindi pa kasi nila friend noon si Kyungsoo and if so, ayaw din talagang i-discuss ni Baekhyun. Not that he doesn't trust Kyungsoo, he just likes things to be kept inside him. Sadyang chismoso lang si Jongdae kaya alam nito ang mga ganap sa buhay niya. Unlike Kyungsoo, the lad usually tells him it’s okay if he doesn't wanna tell, and that Kyungsoo respects his privacy.

Though iba rin ang radar ni Kyungsoo, whether something’s up or not.

“Paaaaaaass,” Umiling-iling si Baekhyun afterwards as sign of ‘sensitive’ topic.

Jongdae just shrugs his shoulders, “So ayun nga! Bukas ha? Sabi ko nga, I actually bought tickets already. Bukas ko na lang ibibigay. Message niyo ako mga badette, ah!”

“Eh paano ‘yan, we have different schools to cheer.”

Jongdae never follows the seat plan given before the competition, kung saan niya matipuhan maupo, doon talaga ito uupo. Of course, damay silang dalawa ni Kyungsoo lagi. They never complain though and it's perfectly alright for them. Nasanay na rin sila— kahit awkward na hindi nila schoolmates ang katabi nila. _Basta maraming potential something._ Like Jongdae usually says.

“Para namang bago nang bago, Baekhyun! Edi i-cheer mo! Go USTe, go lang sa pang-ghost, USTe! Gho-USTe!”

“Hoy! Foul ka ah, it’s a tiresome people generalize Thomasians as Ghosters kaya.” Baekhyun says with a pout on his lips. Natawa naman si Kyungsoo.

“Tawa tawa ka diyan, badette. Alalahanin mong late ka.” Nakanguso na saad ni Jongdae kay Kyungsoo.

“Hindi, may hinanap kasi ako. Nakakainis, nababanas nanaman ako 'pag naalala ko.”

“Ano ba kasi ‘yan? Bola ng Dragon Balls?”

"Sana alam mong ang corny mo,” Irap ni Kyungsoo kay Jongdae bago nag-proceed, “Isang member ng UP Pep! Pinahanap sakin nung friend ko na member din, tapos ayun. Sumpa rin talaga maging mabait minsan eh ‘no? So the thing was, hindi ko naman kilala, dinescribe lang sakin. Hinanap ko talaga, tas pagdating ko don malalaman ko na pinag-uusapan ako ng mga tropa niya. Kakabanas, diba?”

”Ay, wow. Pinag-uusapan. Iba rin. Artista ka ba, beh?”

“Pero uy diba, member si Kyungsoo ng Theater actors sa UP ha! I forgot the name nga lang. Is it Dulaang UP ba? So technically, yes?” Sabat ni Baekhyun.

“Pwede ba, Baekhyun.”

Ngumuso ito, “Why, true naman eh.”

“Isa pang ulit, gago ka, Jongdae.”

Hinawakan naman ni Jongdae ang dibdib niya, “Ouch, Soo. Ang words mo, sumasabog.”

“Gusto kong sumabog—”

“At magsabi ng masasamang mga words!” Baekhyun exclaimed cheerfully, “Oh diba, I know your references too. Akala mo ikaw lang, Jongdae Kim.”

Jongdae makes face, “Masaya ka na diyan, Baekhyun?”

“Gago.”

Baekhyun doesn’t usually curse pero once he did, it's either you'd burst kasi ang cute or you’d laugh dahil it sounded so hilarious.

Either way, Jongdae loves picking out on Baekhyun and kahit nasusuka siya, aaminin niya na he loves Baekhyun naman and he has a soft spot for the male.

“Pero manageable ba ‘yung mga sinasabi mong tropa, badette? Borta ba, ganun?” Usig ni Jongdae kay Kyungsoo pero kung minamalas nga naman ang notorious potential something founder na kaibigan nila, kinibit lang ni Kyungsoo ang balikat niya.

”Hindi ko na napansin. Mga mukhang tao naman.”

“Ekis mo naman, Soo! Pero, alam ko mga ganyan mo eh. Ligwak ‘pag ganyan.”

“Ikaw, you judge. Lahat naman pasok sa taste mo.”

“Gago.”

👻 👻 👻

_“Men, san na kayo? ‘Di niyo na ako mahal?”_

“Oy, gago, tinatadtad na ako ni Jongin dito! Bilisan mo naman, Chanyeol!”

“Maghintay ka, tanga.”

Brinush up naman ni Chanyeol ang hair niya for final touch before deciding to call it off and going to Sehun who's at the door of his pad already. Hawak hawak nito ang cellphone niya at nakakunot na rin ng noo. Malamang sa malamang, kausap nito si Jongin na nagda-drama na sa messages nito dahil wala pa sila sa venue.

Ngayon kasi ang UAAP Cheerdance at isa si Jongin sa mga members ng UP Pep Squad. Obligado sila every year na umattend as a support kay Jongin, na pilit na pilit naman ni Jongin kasi wala silang interes ni Sehun dito. Actually, siguro siya lang kasi gustong gusto ni Sehun ng mga gantong event. Baka raw may ma-sight siyang chicks and twinks from other universities.

“Wow, handang handa si gago, oh. Sino pinaghahandaan mo?” Nakangisi na untag ni Sehun sa kanya.

“Burol mo.” Supladong sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Edi wow, savage ka niyan? Tara na nga! Nagda-drama na si Jongin sakin. Magba-back out daw siya ‘pag wala tayo doon sa nireserve na seat niya. Reserve reserve pa, akala mo ‘di binili ‘yung tickets amputa.”

“Back out? Special ba siya?”

“Nga bro eh, feeling marinated. Akala niya ata special siya. Ipapatalo niya pa raw UP ‘pag ‘di tayo pumunta. Hawak natin sa leeg UP, bro! Wow, we feel powerful.” At tumawa pa si Sehun sabay iling.

“Baka tayo ang hawak ng UP. Tatanga-tanga.”

“Alam mo, ikaw, bawasan mo ‘yang tabil ng dila mo ah.”

“Edi wow, savage ka niyan?” Panggagaya ni Chanyeol sa linya ni Sehun kanina pero naputol ang pagsagot ni Sehun nang mag-ring ang cellphone nito.

_“Mga bro, ano na?! Ngayon niyo pa ba ako ilalaglag? Bakit naman kayo ganyan? ‘Di niyo na ba talaga ako mahal? Hindi naman ako nagkulang ah, nililibre ko naman kayo kay Mang—”_

Hindi na natapos ang litanya ni Jongin dahil binaba na agad ni Sehun ang tawag. Natawa silang dalawa. Kahit kailan talaga si Jongin, mukhang tanga.

“Tara na, bro. Parang tanga na si Jongin don. Halatang kinakabahan na ang gago.”

👻 👻 👻

_”Baekhyun, nasaan ka na ba? Balak mo ba magpa-late at mag-bongga ng entrance?”_

Nagpa-panic na si Baekhyun habang naglalakad paalis sa kwarto niya at dire-diretso sa may family car nila. On line si Jongdae at pinagmamadali na siya dahil baka ma-late na siya. Right after kasi na magkita sila ni Jongdae early morning for the ticket— which happened so rush din at agad agad ding binigay ang ticket sa kanya dahil may emergency errand ito— ay dumiretso agad siya sa house nila sa Taytay due to his parents' command, and after that, natulog muna siya for he doesn't know how long. Saktong pagka-gising niya, tadtad na siya ng messages at missed calls galing kay Jongdae. Samantalang wala kay Kyungsoo. Siguro nandoon na ito sa tabi ni Jongdae at hinahayaan na lang na ang kaibigan nila na ang bumulabog sa kanya.

Hindi na niya kinailangan pang sabihin kung saan siya ihahatid ng driver nila dahil matik na ito, at sinabi na rin niya na sa condo siya uuwi, and for sure magyayaya si Jongdae sa kung saan so, hindi na siya kailangang sunduin ng driver nila after the event. Pagkadating na pagkadating niya sa arena eh halos lumipad na siya papasok. Sinubukan niyang i-message at tawagan si Jongdae para sana magpasundo since baka kung san diya dalhin ng mga paa niya na naman pero out of reach na ito. Ilang taon na siyang nanonood ng UAAP CDC pero nalilito pa rin siya at lagi siyang naliligaw sa loob ng arena, given na walang sense of direction ang mga paa niya. Paulit-ulit niyang tinawagan si Jongdae pero wala pa rin. Siguro nainis na nang tuluyan o baka naman may ginagawa kaya si Kyungsoo na lang ang tinawagan niya. Ilang rings pa ang inabot bago ito sumagot.

“Oh?”

Maingay na rin ang feedback sa paligid ni Kyungsoo kaya sure siya na nasa venue na ito.

“Kyungsoo! Hello! Ano, where are you?”

“Nandito na sa loob, bakit?”

“Can you.. sundo me, Kyungsoo?”

It took minutes and noises before Kyungsoo could reply, “B, hello? Sorry, ano nga ulit? Sundo? Hala.. can’t, B. Hindi na ako pwede umalis eh.”

Baekhyun thought na hassle nga kung lalabas pa sila ni Jongdae sa pwesto nila, or maybe, maraming borta sa pwesto nila kaya naman ayaw pumayag ni Jongdae na lumabas sila.

“Feeling ko I’m getting lost, Kyungsoo.” Nakanguso na niyang sabi habang fini-fidget ang mga daliri niya.

"Ha? Baekhyun, pumasok ka naman sa tamang gate diba?"

“Oo! Pero.. baka I'm lost?”

Natawa naman si Kyungsoo on the other line, “Baekhyun, para ka na namang tanga. Nakapasok ka na, diba? Tignan mo na lang ulit 'yung ticket mo make sure about your seat na. Again, nakapasok ka naman na diba? Then you're on the right place. You just have to check the number or seat, whatever. Redundant na ako pero, I’m saying, ‘wag kang paranoid diyan."

Baekhyun nods his head even though Kyungsoo wouldn't see it, “Okay, Kyungsoo, thank you!”

“Sige na, sige na. I’m really kinda busy now. Have to focus on things.”

Then without any word, Kyungsoo dropped the call. He was about to do Kyungsoo’s advice and take a glance on his ticket but he frozed for a moment because fucking shoot, where is the holy ticket piece left on him? He was just holding it!

“What the fuck, Baekhyun.”

He tried to knock his things down and almost kissed his own ass nang makita niya itong nakaipit somewhere between his phone and case. Now, he’s pure certain of his place already.

Though there's still little panicking because hindi nga siya sanay ng mag-isa, but he remembered Kyungsoo's magic words. ‘Trust your gut, Baekhyun’ and tried to enter casually.

He inhales. Okay, maybe makikita naman niya sila Jongdae doon so he trusted himself and started walking in.

Pagkapasok niya, medyo nalula siya dahil marami na ngang tao. Nagtataka siya dahil bakit nasa _sea of maroon_ siya? He can clearly see the comrades of UST na katabi lang ng place kung nasan siya ngayon. Kinabahan na rin siya dahil baka nga nasa wrong place siya, though tiwala naman siya because that's what his ticket says and knowing Jongdae nga, kung saan siya maraming na-spot-an na potential something, doon talaga sila pupwesto despite of released seating plan beforehand, disregarding the schools. Buti na lang at hindi niya sinuot ang UST shirt niya dahil baka nakakatakot na suspicious glares ang matanggap niya from Maroons. Luminga naman siya at nakita niya ang tatlong blankong upuan sa may bandang gitna. Nakahinga siya ng maluwag. He’s very certain now. Without checking anything, doon siya nagdire-diretso at hindi na talaga siya nagtaka, pati na rin kung bakit wala ang dalawa dahil iniisip niya na malamang, nasa comfort room sila. Agad naman siyang pumunta sa pwesto na iyon.

Umakto siya ng casual bago umupo sa pwesto niya. Bale two seats na lang ang available, at hinihintay na rin niya ang dalawa na dumating.

Lagpas 5 minutes na pero wala pa rin ang dalawa. Pero being the patient that he is, hindi niya binulabog ang dalawa sa message and calls. Kayang-kaya naman niyang maghintay. Baka may binili lang ang dalawa kaya natagalan.

UE na ang nagpe-perform and everyone was loud and the pressure's already intact inside the arena. Nang may maramdaman siyang two figures na papunta na sa pwesto niya. He grinned to himself that at last! Kasama na niya ang dalawa, though he won’t complain about waiting kasi he doesn’t do that usually.

When he felt the two had sat, from north, he switched his body and faced his west, greeting them, “At last you both came! Akala ko—”

For his surprise, hindi si Jongdae at Kyungsoo ang katabi niya ngayon— and that’s where his lips clamped on its own.

And of all people, kung sino pang least expected na makita niya, ‘yun pa ang nakita at nasa harap niya ngayon.

He didn’t know what to do, the other two looked surprise as well to see him pero the smaller one was the most obvious. The other, hindi gaano but he felt the male being stuck. Also, its expression became rigid.

And right now, he’s just few inches close to that person.

“Baekhyun?”

”Oh... yes! I’m sorry.. I thought..” Baekhyun’s mentally cursing himself for not being able to pull his shit together and the nervousness he’s feeling at the moment. Tila ba nawala ang sigawan ng mga tao from the arena and all he can hear is the sound of awkwardness and confusion kung ano bang dapat na gawin niya.

Instead of a snob, he received a plain “Hey,” from that person and again, Baekhyun didn’t expect that.

“Baekhyun, diba? Uy, Baekhyun! Bakit ka nandito, Thomasian ka ah? Puro Maroons ang nandito,” Sabi nung orange ang buhok at dahil dun, tila nagising siya at agad siyang nag-panic dahil sa sinabi nito, baka maraming makarinig.

”Hala! Quiet lang, Sehun! People might hear you!”

Tumawa ulit ito at umiling, “Okay, boss. Wow, kilala mo pa ako? Galing ah! Pero, bakit ka nga nandito? Naligaw ka ata?”

Tinapunan muna ni Baekhyun ng tingin ang kasama nito bago sumagot, “Ano kasi eh, wait, I don’t know as well. I’m supposed to have my two friends with me, I’m in the right place according to my ticket naman diba?” Out of curiosity, kinuha ni Sehun ang tinge of ticket na hinand ni Baekhyun at inexamine ito.

“You’re in the right place nga.. pero, wow,” Bigla itong tumawa at umiling iling pagkatapos ibigay sa kanya ang ticket tinge, “Nice talaga, the coincidence, pare.”

He just flashes an awkward smile at the taller, pero deep inside, sobrang nagpa-panic na siya at kung pwede nga lang and if he’s that type of person, minumura na niya out of confusion si Jongdae at Kyungsoo. Plus, hindi sinasagot ng mga ito ang calls and messages niya kanina pa.

Bakit ito ang mga katabi niya?

Bakit isang Sehun Oh at Chanyeol Park ang mga katabi niya?

“Well, fuck.” Hindi na niya napigilang masambit pero tila hindi naman nakaligtas ‘yun sa tenga nung dalawa, lalo na kay Sehun na inasar pa siya.

“Owh, owh, cute. Cusser ka rin pala, Baekhyun?” Tumawa ang matangkad na lalaki at naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang pagsingkit ng mata ng katabi nito sa binatang iyon, “Joke. Anyway, tough ‘yan. That really happens, ang weird nga lang. You can sit here naman, Baekhyun. Ang.. amazing lang,” Nagpakawala ulit ito ng tawa at nagtataka na si Baekhyun. Bakit amused na amused ata ang lalaking ito mga pangyayari?

“Anyway, okay lang talaga, hindi naman kami basher ng UST. Well, siguro sa katabi mo,” at ngumisi nanaman ito ng nakakaloko.

Tinignan naman ni Baekhyun ang katabi niya and he felt something. He doesn’t know, but all he can say is.

Wala pa ring nagbago kay Chanyeol Park.

“Malusaw ako.”

Saad nito and in span of seconds, nakatitig na rin ito ng matiim sa mata niya and he definitely, was caught off guard.

_Ano ‘to? Bakit ganito?_

Naagaw ang atensyon niya ng umilaw ang screen ng phone niya at nag-flash ang message ni Jongdae. Shit, oo nga pala!

_“Badette! Ano na? Nasan ka na ba? Nga pala, yummers ang mga Thomasians for this year ha! Ikaw naman hindi ka man lang nagsasabi. So, ayun. Patalastas lang. Nasan ka nga kasi?”_

Baekhyun fixes himself before tapping the keyboard to reply, _“Jongdae, help.”_

He was biting his lips nang matanggap niya ang response ni Jongdae in a flash, _“Hoy! Bakit, anong nangyayari sayo? Don’t make me nervous! Nasan ka ba? Naka-hit and run ka ba? Don't tell me, Baekhyun, iba-batista bomb talaga kita!”_

Natutop na lang niya ang noo niya dahil sa frustration. How can he tell Jongdae na right at this moment, katabi niya ang taong iniiwasan na niyang makita for 2 years?

As funny as it may seem, mas magpa-panic pa si Jongdae over the fact na nagkrus nanaman ang landas nila ni Chanyeol, ang Isko na “ex-almost” niya kung tawagin na Jongdae, kaysa sa naka-hit & run siya.

_“How about you? Where are you? Are you with Kyungsoo? I’m inside! Gags, you’ve got explaining to do, Jongdae! Huhu. I swear to Saint Thomas. This is your fault.”_

_“My fault? Huh, why? And no, I’m not with Kyungsoo. Wait, okay, let’s just ditch this competition and talk to the nearest 7/11? Mukhang super panic ka, badette eh.”_

He just agreed and now, he’s waiting for Jongdae to send the exact location of 7/11 they will be meeting. It was taking so long and it was UST who’s performing already pero he is so much willing to ditch it dahil mas higit ang adrenaline na nararamdaman niya kesa sa feels niya for their uni. Besides, feeling niya nasa wrong seat siya. Actually, nasa wrong seat talaga siya. Very, very wrong.

It feels awkward din pero thank you kay Sehun Oh dahil turo ito nang turo ng mga ‘chicks and twinks' daw from different universities, making the atmosphere less tensional for him and Chanyeol na literally inches lang ang pagitan and their shoulders almost brushing.

He was expecting a message from Jongdae so he was surprised to receive a call, answering it on his seat kahit ba maingay, _“Hello, Jongdae?”_

_“Baekhyun! B, sorry, hindi ata tayo magkikita tonight. Mom called me and there was something up so I need to go. Naloloka na ako. Punong-puno ng unexpected errands ang araw na ito! Pero, did something bad happen to you ba? I can go to you if you really need me, okay ka lang ba? Nasa venue ka ba or something happened talaga?”_

Umiling naman ng sunod sunod si Baekhyun kahit hindi siya makikita nito, _“No, Jongdae! I’m fine, I’m fine! I’m here at the venue. Unahin mo ‘yung sa family mo, alright? I can manage, besides, Kyungsoo is here as well, I can make it naman.”_

Honestly, he was thankful na nagkakarinigan pa sila ni Jongdae despite the massive noise sa paligid niya.

_”Sigurado ka ba? Sureball ‘yan, Baekhyun? I haven’t seen Kyungsoo kanina pa talaga, pero for sure nandiyan lang siya. Though, are you really alright?”_

Baekhyun heaves a sigh before nodding, _“Oo, Jongdae. It’s okay lang, I will find him na lang. Take care, Dae.”_

_“I can feel something, Badette eh. Tell me about it probably next week, please be alright, B!”_

The call dropped and Baekhyun bit his lips. ‘Di niya alam ang gagawin niya dahil first, Jongdae has some errands to do at ayaw naman niyang maistorbo ito dahil family matter ‘yun and second, he doesn’t know where to find Kyungsoo. Hindi niya nga rin alam kung nasaan ang kaibigan niya. Lumipat naman ang tingin niya kila Chanyeol at Sehun. May naisip siya, even though it’s absurd and he only has 10% probability, he’s gonna ask them if they know Kyungsoo, and if the fate is kind to him, maybe they could even tell where he can find him.

“Ah.. excuse me..” Agad namang tumingin ang dalawa sa kanya and he felt his muscles tensed up, feeling niya kasi pini-pierce siya ng stares nung dalawa right his chest.

“May kilala ba kayong Kyungsoo Do? MassCom student siya.. from your campus, uh.. baka lang naman?”

“Kyungsoo Do? Wait.. ah, si Peachie!” Sagot ni Sehun that made him smile cause of relief but frown afterwards dahil sa nickname na sinabi nito.

“Peachie? Bakit Peachie?”

Tumawa naman ito, “Wala lang! ‘Yun kasi ang tawag ni Jongin sa kanya, anyway, bakit mo natanong?”

Tumango-tango naman si Baekhyun bago sumagot, “He’s afriend of mine kasi eh, maybe you could tell me if saan ko siya pwede makita?”

“Hindi namin siya close, sorry.”

Napatitig naman siya kay Chanyeol for minutes na kahit sumagot eh diretsong nakatingin sa may performance area. He just bobs his head and clamped his lips, “Sayang..”

Paano siya uuwi nito?

He knows it’d be hard to book a Grab or anything dahil sobrang rush hour na, and definitely, there’s a lot of people who did already. Not that he can’t go home alone, he’s just afraid to go home without anyone by his side. He can’t message their driver naman, their house is really quite far to Pasay and baka anong oras na siya makauwi, plus, he doesn’t want to disturb their driver anymore na. Adding the fact that he said to his parents na sa condo nga niya siya uuwi.

Bahala na.

It was a long 4 hours ‘til the event was over and uwian na. He had to pat his back dahil hindi biro ang awkwardness atmosphere kung saan siya nakakulob. Or, is it just really him? Siguro siya nga lang ay may awkward issues. The event was long enough and as usual, may mananalo, may matatalo. NU did it again though. It's almost 7 in the evening, and Baekhyun's internally fidgeting as he stands up, casually looking at the two standing male beside him.

“Uhm, guys? I’m gonna head home? Thank you, take care.” He flashes a small smile and heads towards the exit without waiting for their response. Siguro maghihintay na lang siya ng available taxi outside the arena. Goodluck sa kanya.

👻 👻 👻

On the other hand, tinapunan naman ni Chanyeol ng masamang tingin ang kanina pa nakatitig sa kanya at nakangisi ng parang aso. Walang iba kundi si Sehun. Nasa labas na rin kasi sila kanina pa at hinihintay nila si Jongin sa sinabi nitong lugar.

Mahigit 30 minutes na rin nang nakaalis si Baekhyun pero hindi pa rin mawala-wala ang nakakalokong ngisi ni Sehun sa kanya at gustong gusto na niyang punitin ang mukha nito.

“Paano ba ‘yan, bro?” Tumawa pa ito at umiling-iling. “Wow, after 2 years. Pinag-krus nanaman ang landas niyo. Musta sa feeling?”

Chanyeol just crossed his arms at umiling, “Walang feelings. Casual lang.”

“Sus, casual lang ba? Ogag, parang hindi ka nag-stiff nung nakita mo siya ah. Ayos din ‘yon ah, umalis na lang nang ganun ganun. Takot ata sayo eh. Sabagay, feeling ko iiyak ka na kanina eh. Tatakbo rin ako kung ganung sight makikita ko.” At tumawa pa ulit ang kaibigan niya.

Nanahimik naman siya. Magsisinungaling siya kung sasabihin niyang hindi siya nagulat nang makita niya ang taong hinihiling niyang huling makita, at oo, nagsinungaling din siya nung sinabi niyang walang feelings nung nakita niya ulit si Baekhyun.

Shit naman oh, ‘yan tayo eh. ‘Yan ang mahirap satin, laging may sumasabit.

Gulat, at nostalgia. ‘Yan ang naramdaman niya nang makita niya ang binatang Thomasian. Gulat kasi, halos dalawang taon na rin ang lumipas, at nostalgia dahil.. tila totoo talaga ang lyrics ng One Direction na ‘just how fast the night changes’. Ang bilis magdaan ng panahon. Parang ‘yung taong ‘yun, hawak hawak niya pa ang kamay noong Paskuhan sa UST at UP Fair sa UP, pero ngayon, wala na.

Ipinilig ni Chanyeol ang ulo niya. Bakit pa ba niya naiisip ang mga bagay na iyan? Napabuntong-hininga siya.

“Hindi ako naniniwala sa destiny pare, pero ang ironic lang talaga. Sa kulang kulang na 20,000 na tao dito sa arena ngayong gabi, landas niyo pa talaga ang pinagtagpo? Iba rin!” Hindi pa rin tapos ang litanya ni Sehun at tatawa tawa pa ang kumag, “Tapos upuan niyo pa talaga ang pinagtabi? Grabe, kung published lang ‘yang love story niyo, ako magiging basher eh! Grabeng coincidence, halatang ‘di nangyayari sa totoong buhay! Taas ng imagination ng author! Pero wala eh, this night is the witness talaga na unexpected things happen. Shet, man, fanfic ba ‘yang buhay mo? Sabihin mo naman sa author ihanap ako ng jowa!”

Masamang tingin naman ang ipinukol ni Chanyeol kay Sehun bago niya binuka ang bibig niya, “Tangina mo."

“Mukhang problemado tayo diyan ah!”

Nawala lahat ng iniisip niya nang makita nila si Jongin na may nakabalot na gauze sa braso nito. Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Sehun na napasugod dito, “Jongin! Ano nanamang katangahang ginawa mo?”

“Aray! ‘Wag mo namang diinan! Kalalagay lang ni Peachie niyan!”

”Teka, nino? Ni Peachie? Tama ba naririnig ko?” Pag-uulit ni Sehun na naging dahilan ng pagngiti ni Jongin. Kinikilig pa ang gago at umaktong akala mo dalagitang kakapasok lang ng puberty.

“Oo, kasi, na-injure ako kanina. Masakit na talaga ‘yang braso ko before performance pa lang pero ininda ko. Siyempre! Para sa UP nating mahal. Tapos ayun, pagkatapos sobrang sakit talaga. Eh, kung sinuswerte nga naman ako, assistant pala si Peachie at tumulong siya sa pag-apply ng first aid sakin. Pwede pala ‘yun bro? Parang ang sarap halikan at the moment nung kung sino mang kumuha kay Peachie to assist,” Mahabang litanya ni Jongin na tila nakauwi ng tropeo dahil literal na kumikinang ang mata nito habang nagkukwento.

“Eh mukhang volunteer siya eh?” Sabat ni Sehun kaya naman mas lumawak ang ngiti ni Jongin.

“Edi much better, siya hahalikan ko.”

“Kadiri ka, bro. Itigil mo na ‘yan. Di ka nga kilala ni Kyungsoo.” Pangba-basag ni Sehun kay Jongin.

“Ah, nandun pala siya. May naghahanap sa kanya kanina eh,” Pag-iignore ni Chanyeol sa sagutan ni Sehun at Jongin.

Nagtaka naman si Jongin, “May naghahanap kay Peachie? Sino?”

Matik naman na tumawa nang malakas si Sehun, “Bro, may dapat kang malaman.”

“Tangina mo, Sehun, manahimik kang gago ka.”

“Uy, ano ‘yun?”

“Ganto kasi—”

“Isa.”

“Ano nga? Hayaan mo ‘yan si Chanyeol! Takot ka diyan?”

“Gago, hindi! Ayun nga kasi, nakita niya ulit si—”

“Dalawa, Sehun.”

“Parang gago, pabitin naman!”

“Maghintay ka! Parang gago ‘to si Chanyeol!”

“Weak mo naman! Scared ka?”

“Tangina mo, Jongin!”

👻 👻 👻

“Ano?! Nakita mo ulit si Baekhyun? Wow, teka. Naririnig mo ba ‘yun, Sehun? Parang may naririnig akong yumuyupi.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Sehun, “Anong yumuyupi?”

“Yumuyuping yero.”

“Bakit yero?”

“Marupok.”

Dumagundong ang tawanan ng dalawa habang naglalakad sila papunta sa parking lot ng malapit na pinagkainan nila as soon as makalabas sila. Kanina pa kasi dada nang dada si Sehun na nagugutom siya kaya naman no choice sila na kumain at palamunin ang kaibigan nila. ’Di rin naman kalayuan sa may arena ang pinagkainan nila kaya hindi naman hassle, though maraming tao nga lang. Good thing, may dalang kotse si Chanyeol at hindi sana papatalo si Sehun pero tinatamad daw siyang may bitbitin at mas lalong wala siyang kotse. Napakagago.

"Pero, seryoso? Ano nga? Kumusta?" Pagtatanong ni Jongin kay Chanyeol pero imbis na sagot, isang irap ang natanggap niya.

“Manahimik ka nga. Dagdagan ko ‘yang iniinda mo.”

“Pwede rin, para magpagamot ulit ako kay Peachie.”

“Legit bro, nag-stiff siya.” Tumatawang sambit ni Sehun na sinundan naman ni Jongin, “Expected na ‘yun, boi! Puta, 2 years ba naman eh. Ang tanong lang, may feelings pa ba?”

Sasabat pa sana si Chanyeol nang may maaninag siya ‘di kalayuan sa pwesto nila. Mag-isa ‘to at tila may hinihintay. Kabisado ni Chanyeol ang figure na ‘yon kahit silhouette lang ang nakikita niya. Napatingin siya sa wristwatch niya at nagsalubong ang kilay niya. Halos 9 PM na.

_Sinong hinihintay niya doon? Delikado na._

Walang pag-aatubili niyang iniwan ang dalawang nagtatawanan pa rin at pinuntahan ang taong iyon. Nang marating niya ang pwesto nito, nakita niya ang gulat sa mukha nito nang makita siya.

“Chanyeol?”

“Ano pang ginagawa mo dito? Gabi na. Delikado na dito. Bakit hindi ka pa umuuwi?”

Nagtataka man, sinagot ni Baekhyun ang sunod sunod na tanong nito habang nakayakap sa sarili niya, “Naghihintay ako ng masasakyan eh.”

“Kanina ka pa nag-paalam na uuwi ka ah. Ibig sabihin halos isang oras ka nang naghihintay dito? At bakit wala ka nang masakyan? Wala bang susundo sayo?”

Nalilito si Baekhyun dahil ang usual resident tahimik ng Arki ay sunod sunod ang tanong sa kanya, hindi niya alam kung anong unang sasagutin niya. Saka, nagtataka pa rin siya bakit nasa harap niya ang binata at tila concern pa sa kanya.

“Hindi ko na kasi nakita si Kyungsoo, eh. Hindi rin niya sinasagot ang calls ko. Tapos.. sa condo ko ako uuwi, hindi na makapag-book sa Grab, saka, oo, walang susundo sakin..?” Unsure na sagot ni Baekhyun sa mga tanong ni Chanyeol, na tinitigan muna siya bago tumakbo paalis.

Okay, that was weird.

Hindi na niya sinundan pa ng tingin ang kaalis lang na binata and he just shrugs his shoulders kahit nawe-weirduhan siya sa inakto nito. Hindi ba dapat iniiwasan siya nito?

He heaves a sigh and juts his lips as he clamps his hands. Hindi niya alam kung gaano pa siya katagal maghihintay doon dahil walang masakyan. Worse, abutin pa siya sa pwesto niya habang bukas. Amp. ‘Wag naman sana.

He’s back to his business of waiting nang may unfamiliar na kotseng huminto sa harap niya. Napaatras siya dahil kinakabahan siya baka kung anong gawin nung driver sa kanya sakaling bumaba ito pero laking gulat niya kung sino ang bumaba mula dito at niyayaya pa siya.

“Halika na.”

“Me?” Takang tanong ni Baekhyun at luminga-linga pa siya para siguraduhing siya nga ang niyaya nito bago bumalik ang tingin niya sa lalaki, “Chanyeol, bakit?”

“Anong bakit? Hindi ka makakauwi nang gantong oras, Baekhyun. Rush hour. Halika na, ihahatid kita.”

Definitely the word of the day is: awkward.

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung papayag ba siya o ipagpipilitan na ‘wag na lang pero knowing Chanyeol, matigas ang ulo nito at hindi ito papayag. Which makes him correct dahil hindi talaga siya hahayaan ni Chanyeol knowing what time it is already at lalong mag-isa pa siya.

“Nasan ‘yung mga friends mo?”

Tipid na sumagot si Chanyeol, “Pinauwi ko na. Now, it’s your time. Tara na, Baekhyun.”

“Pero, Chanyeol..”

Ngumisi ang binata, “Hindi lang pala ghosters ang mga Thomasian, ano? Ang titigas din pala ng ulo.”

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Baekhyun at padabog na lumapit sa kanya, “Hey! That’s bawal! Fine, then. If you insist.”

Agad siyang pumasok sa shotgun seat ng kotse ni Chanyeol at napapikit na lang siya nang maramdaman ang pag-upo ni Chanyeol sa driver's seat.

Ano ba ‘tong pinasok mo, Baekhyun?

“Saan tayo?” Untag ni Chanyeol sa kanya pagkatapos buhayin ang makina. Baekhyun remains quiet dahil pumapasok sa ilong niya ang familiar scent ng kotse, and it’s making him distracted. Favorite niya ang melon scent for cars and he remembers telling it to Chanyeol. Since then, ‘yun na ang default scent ng kotse ni Chanyeol. At ngayon, hindi niya alam kung assuming ba siya o sadyang naalala ni Chanyeol ang fact na ‘yun kaya ‘yun ang amoy ng car niya by default? Ewan, hindi niya alam.

“Baekhyun..”

“Sa condo ko!” Napatutop ng bibig si Baekhyun nang ma-realize niyang naisigaw niya ang sagot niya, "I mean, sa my place. Sa may España, near sa—”

Chanyeol bobs his head, “Baekhyun, alam ko. No need to tell.”

Right.

How could Chanyeol not know?

“Ah.. yeah..” That's what all he could say, and after that, it was a complete silence for almost 10 minutes. He doesn't know what to say and he feels like same goes for the latter too. He inhales before gathering all his courage to ask the other male.

“Chanyeol.. kumusta ka na?”

Baekhyun thought Chanyeol would ignore him for life dahil halos 2 minutes din ‘tong hindi sumagot. Chanyeol's head tilted to his way afterwards as he speaks, “Ice lang, buhay Arki. Ikaw ba?”

‘Di niya alam ang sasabihin niya at first, pero sinagot na rin naman niya 'to. “Okay lang din.. medyo hassle life as graduating Nursing student, pero I can go on naman.”

“Ah..” That was Chanyeol’s last response and he chose to shut up na lang. Medyo malayo-layo pa ang condo niya and for sure, mahaba pa ang biyahe.

Mukhang ayaw din naman siyang kausapin ng binata kaya hindi niya rin alam gagawin at mas lalong hindi niya alam ang sasabihin niya. _Saint Thomas Aquinas naman kasi, why leave me in this situation?_

The long drive’s full of definite awkwardness, kaya naman he almost bowed down and thanked the heavens when Chanyeol set his music on the playlist of Cigarettes after Sex. The songs were the kind of adult lullabies that can drive anyone to comfort of drifting to unconsciousness, and with that, he feels his body depleted.

He shakes his head uncontrollably to wake himself up, kotse ito ni Chanyeol, he can’t sleep. Not that he doesn’t trust the guy, even though he hadn’t had contact with the latter for how many years, he knows Chanyeol is still that guy with morality. He wouldn't do such ridiculous things. If he could put it into words, he does— he still do trust Chanyeol. ‘Yun nga lang, he can’t sleep sa car nito because nakakahiya. Nakisakay na nga lang siya, ang kapal pa ng mukha niya makitulog.

Baekhyun was too focused on his errands and waking himself up that he didn't feel the pair of eyes glancing on him and the little smile that flashed on the looker’s lips.

As the clock struck at that time, Chanyeol thought how time could fly so fast, as his eyes continue to dart towards Baekhyun from time to time who was already unconscious.

Chanyeol thought so, how beautiful this sight can be.

And how much 2 years have been a burden for him to long in this sight he always wished for.

Baekhyun is still, and will really always be undoubtedly beautiful.

2 years of longing paid off.


	2. heart chock full of chills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> なつ かしい • natsukashii (v.) — bringing back happy memories of the past ; nostalgia of the past.
> 
> such as when chanyeol and baekhyun’s journey crossed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super ty talaga youtube and myself for accidentally stumbling upon the song nice to see you in the recommended vids !! the taste broh,,, 😔

* * *

“Hoy, Baekhyun! Sabihin mo nga, anong nangyari nung Saturday?”

As soon as natapos ang klase ni Jongdae, agad agad siyang dumiretso ng España para puntahan si Baekhyun. Actually, kinukulit niya na mag-cut na lang ng klase si Baekhyun pero dahil ito na ata ang pinakang-grade conscious na nakilala niya, as usual, hindi ito pumayag kaya no choice siya na hintayin matapos ang klase nito. Kasalukuyan silang nakatambay sa isang milktea shop, na naman, as requested by none other, Baekhyun Byun.

Kinagat-kagat muna ni Baekhyun ang straw habang alanganin na nakatingin kay Jongdae, na nakataas ang kilay at hinihintay siya magsalita. Even though kahit siya ay confused with the happenings last week, hindi niya muna pinansin ang hot eyes sa kanya ni Jongdae. Huminga muna siya ng malalim bago bumuka ang bibig niya, “Jongdae, ano, magagalit ka ba?”

Kumunot ang noo ng kaibigan niya, “Bakit ako magagalit? Kagalit-galit ba ‘yang sasabihin mo, Baekhyun? Umayos ka, badette ha. ‘Pag ‘yan nakaka-stress.”

Tila naman mas lalong kinabahan si Baekhyun kaya naisandal niya ang dibdib niya sa table habang nakapangalumbaba, “Ayoko na nga! Magagalit ka eh.”

Salubong na ang kilay ni Jongdae at pinaningkitan niya ng mata ang kaibigang Thomasian, “Ano nga kasi? ‘Pag ‘di mo pa sinabi, magwa-walk out ako dito!”

“Eto na nga eh!” Ngumuso si Baekhyun bago nagsalita, “Kasi, Jongdae, nagkita nanaman kami ni ano.. ni Chanyeol.”

Inaasahan niya na luluwa ang mata ni Jongdae o kaya naman maghi-hysterical ito dahil sa sinabi niya pero napalitan ng pagkatataka ang takot sa mukha niya nang biglang tumawa si Jongdae at tumingin sa kanya, “Oh, ano? Sasabihin mo sakin binigay mo ang bataan?”

Confusion struck Baekhyun’s face pero mayamaya rin ay napapikit siya sa frustration dahil una, bakit ba ganito ang kaibigan niya? Pangalawa, napaka-absurd ng pinagsasasabi ni Jongdae, at pangatlo, unti unti nang nabubuo sa isip niya ang katanungang _sinadya ba ito ni Jongdae lahat?_

“Anong bataan? Jongdae, I saw him again. ‘Di ka ba magagalit, magugulat, or what?” Takang tanong niya sa kaibigan niya pero tumawa lang ulit ito ng pagak.

“Para kang tanga, badette! Bakit ako magagalit? Alam ko namang borta ‘yang Isko na ‘yan, ‘di kita pipigilan sa adhikain mo.”

Punong puno na ng pagtataka ang mukha ni Baekhyun dahil nawe-weirduhan siya sa kaibigan niya. Kung tutuusin, halos maging visible na rin ang mga question marks sa mukha niya at magpakita na ang mga ito kay Jongdae. Bakit ang casual lang ni Jongdae? Nagka-amnesia ba ‘to about sa nangyari sa kanila ni Chanyeol? O baka naman... plinano niya talaga lahat ng nangyari last Saturday?

“What adhikain? You know, I was expecting that you’d be shocked or you’d yell at me or lecture me na I should stop kasi, it’s been 2 years and? What’s the point? Or maybe interview me about sa nangyari nung Saturday. Wait lang, Dae ah,” Salubong na ang kilay niya nang tumitig siya sa kaibigan niya, “Did you, seriously all plan it?”

Nanlalaki naman ang mata nang sinagot siya ni Jongdae with a challenging stare, “Gags! I wouldn’t do such thing! Ano bang pinag-iisip mo diyan? I don’t even know what’s their whereabouts anymore, like I could care less, Baekhyun. Stop being silly ah.”

Baekhyun juts out his lower lip, “Eh why was I there sa pwesto na ‘yun? Explain, Jongdae.”

Tinaas ni Jongdae ang kanang kamay niya in the midair, as if signing ‘wait lang’, “Tell me what happened last Saturday first and I’ll explain my side. For now, answer me. Binigay mo ba ang bataan mo, Baekhyun?”

Nagsalubong naman ang kilay ni Baekhyun dahil sa huling sinabi ng kaibigan niya, “Anong bataan ba? Ang weird mo. I’m saying, it was super awkward, Jongdae?”

“Super awkward,” Rinig ni Baekhyun ang unconvinced tone sa boses ni Jongdae as the male repeated his words, “Make kwento nga about the full details. Tell me all the things and I swear, I’ll really say my side! For now, sobrang curious lang ako, B.”

Huminga muna ng malalim si Baekhyun bago simulan ang kwento niya, “Kasi nga diba? I don’t know what happened but, how did I end up with the wrong seat? Or sinadya mo talagang i-place ako sa sea of maroons and wait for some miracle to happen?”

“Hoy, B! Grabe ka, hindi! Wait nga, I’ll explain na. Diba nga I told you there was this extra ticket I bought for a uni friend? Taga-UP ‘yung friend ko na ‘yun and I didn’t know na ‘yung ticket niya ang naibigay ko sayo! Kita mo namang madaling-madali ako nung umaga na ‘yun,” Nakanguso na si Jongdae at tila nakukunsensya na, “Gags, hindi ko talaga sadya. I was confused and kind of worried dahil wala ka sa seat natin, tapos then! That’s it, here I am, curious with the whatnots last Saturday.”

Baekhyun heaves a sigh. Sobrang unbelievable ng mga bagay, like, out of tickets that could be handed to him, ‘yun pa talagang katabi ng taong hindi niya ine-expect na makita.

“I didn’t really have any idea, Jongdae. Yes, I was confused when I came to know I was in the place of Iskos and Iskas pero.. knowing you Dae, you pick those seats with _bortas_ and yummy eh,” Baekhyun managed to release a timid laugh in between of his exasperation, “And, I wasn’t aware at first kasi may three vacant seats doon and same row sa ticket kahit na nagtataka nga me why was I in the side of Isko and Iska, so dahil doon, I thought para sa atin ‘yung seats na ‘yun and wala lang kayong dalawa. But..” Pagpuputol niya sa kwento niya at huminga muna siya ng malalim habang nahihiyang sinalubong ang curious na tingin ni Jongdae, “I confirmed I was in the wrong place nang may tumabi sakin at hinarap ko pa sila! Only to be greeted by the person I wasn’t expecting to meet the most along with his maingay friend.”

Tumango-tango si Jongdae after muttering his apology to the not so lucky encounter of his friend, “Ah, wait, ‘yung friend niyang yummy din. What happened next? Momol ba?”

Napairap si Baekhyun at napatutop sa noo niya, “No! Ano ka ba! When I was just about to go home around 8 or 9, I don’t specifically remember but, ayun, there was a car na huminto sa tapat ko and for surprise, si.. Chanyeol ang bumaba doon asking– no, actually he commanded me eh. He’ll drive me home daw since wala akong masakyan. Tapos, I don’t know, god! It was awkward, yes. Because, damn, 2 years? That was such a pretty long time, what would we talk about? It was super quiet, and awkward drive, until I just knew we were already at my building. Medyo.. weird diba? Don’t you think? Sobrang bilis ng pangyayari.”

Baekhyun was expecting a wild reaction from Jongdae pero ilang minuto munang nakatunganga ito sa kanya bago tumayo at pumalakpak like he just watched a pleasing theatrical play. Nag-panic naman siya at tumingin sa paligid dahil siya ang nahihiya sa public stunt na ginawa ng kaibigan niya.

“Uy, Jongdae! Sit down nga! Nakakahiya.” Pabulong niyang saad habang pasimpleng tumitingin sa paligid. To all His glory, sinunod naman siya nito at umupo with impressed look on its face, “Wow, badette. Parang nasa fanfiction lang ah? ‘Yung pag-meet niyo parang straight outta novel lang. Tapos he still remembers your place? Iba rin. Deserves a round of applause.” At tumawa pa ito ng nakakaloko.

“Jongdae naman eh..”

“Pero on the serious note, may naramdaman ka ba after niyo, or even habang magkasama kayo?”

Kinagat naman ni Baekhyun ang labi niya at inulit sa sarili niya ang tanong ng kaibigan niya. May naramdaman ba siya? Magsisinungaling siya kung sasabihin niyang wala pero hindi niya matukoy kung ano ang mga ito. Hindi niya mapangalanan.

Hinarap naman niya ang titig ni Jongdae habang mahina siyang nagsalita, “What kind of feelings? I don’t know what kind of ‘naramdaman’ kasi maybe, it varies?”

“Nagalit ka ba?” Tanong nito sa kanya na siya namang pagkunot niya ng noo.

“No! Sobrang absurd naman, bakit ako magagalit?”

“Awkward ba?”

“Jongdae naman, I could tell it hundred times.”

“Namiss mo?”

Napatitig siya sa kaibigan niya bago marahang sumagot, “I’m not sure, Jongdae.”

“Masaya ka ba?”

“Masaya? I think that’s not the perfect description but rather I was thankful.. cause he drove me home?”

“Was he kind to you?”

He didn’t hesitate to nod his head, “Yes, kahit masungit—”

“Gusto mo pang maulit?”

Baekhyun stares at Jongdae na seryosong nakatitig sa kanya habang sunod sunod ang pag-bomba nito ng mga questions sa kanya. As much as he wants to be honest, nahihiya siya at ayaw niyang umasa pa. He’s afraid that once he affirmed it, he’d have his hopes high na maulit pa ang nangyari when it’s not supposed to anymore.

He bit his lips, “Kung pwede.. kung no factors?”

Tila hindi pinansin ni Jongdae ang sagot niya at nagtanong pa ulit.

“May nararamdaman ka pa sa kanya, Baekhyun?”

Napatigil naman siya at nagsalubong ang kilay niya. Ano ba namang tanong ‘yan? Paano niya sasagutin niyan? Posible ba ‘yun, to still feel something or to feel something again kahit 2 years ka nang walang connection and communicationdoon sa tao? Posible ba ‘yung makaramdam nang tila may nabuhay sa loob mo after meeting a person that you’re least expecting to?

Kasi if possible, then what he felt that night and what he’s feeling until today would be justified after all. He’s still confused and weirded out. Maybe, nadala lang siya ng adrenaline and maybe, nao-over analyze niya lang ang nangyari at ‘yung idea na nagkita ulit sila ng taong he had so much things with before. Hazed pa ang utak niya at feeling niya, mababaliw na siya kaka-isip dahil nagtatalo ang logical reasons niya at ‘unwanted’ feelings niya.

“Tinatanong kita, Baekhyun.”

Nagitla siya sa pagpukaw ni Jongdae ng atensyon niya. Saka niya lang na-realize na sa isang tanong lang nito, sobrang dami nang pumasok sa utak niya.

Kinagat niya ulit ang pang-ibabang labi niya. “Ba’t naman ganyan tanong mo, Jongdae? Kakakita nga lang namin nung tao, ang absurd nam—”

“Sagot.”

“Wala!”

There.

He said it.

Tinitigan naman siya ng makabuluhan ni Jongdae and he’s not liking it. Alaskador pa naman ang kaibigan niya at alam niyang ‘yang mga ganyang tingin eh may ipinapahiwatig.

Magpapaliwanag pa sana siya kaso naudlot nang biglang tumunog ang cellphone niya at nag-register sa screen ang isang hindi niya rin ine-expect na pangalan. Tinapunan muna niya ng tingin si Jongdae na ngayon ay nakataas na ang kilay, “Oh, sino naman ‘yan?”

Tipid siyang sumagot, “Si Yixing.”

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Jongdae bago ito sumenyas ng tila pinalayas siya gamit ang dalawang kamay nito, “Nakakaloka talaga ang charms mo, badette! Sige na, sagutin mo na!”

Hindi na siya nag-dalawang isip na i-slide ang screen papunta sa green button, “Hello, Yixing?”

“Baekhyun? By?”

Tila hindi naman nakaligtas sa tenga ni Jongdae ang pagtawag sa kanya ni Yixing ng ‘by’ at ngumuso pa ito bilang senyales. Hindi na niya pinansin ang kaibigan niya at tinuon ang atensyon sa kausap niya.

“Bakit, Yixing?”

Narinig niya ang pagtikhim nito bago magsalita, “May after party kasi the day after the next next day sa isang bar sa may Taft. You know, post celebration lang for UAAP. I wanna ask you if you can go? Of course, Jongdae and Kyungsoo can come too even if they're not Thomasians.”

Baekhyun frowned on his seat with his phone still clutched near his ear. He never liked parties and such, and to be freaking honest, no doubt, he would forever choose staying at home and wrapping himself into his blanket sa soft bed niya. Hesitant siya about sa offer ni Yixing but how can he say no to this person? Yixing is just too precious for him.

Kahit ba nagtatalo ang systems niya, he answered, “Alright.. sige, we’ll come.”

Narinig naman niya ang pag-Yes! ni Yixing sa kabilang linya, “Good, good! Thank you, baby. I’m excited. See you, then. Kahit nagkikita naman tayo sa school.”

Natawa naman ng marahan si Baekhyun, “Sira. Anyway, just send me the details, ah? See you, Xing.”

“See you, by. I miss you, by the way. Can’t wait to see you.”

Hindi naman mabura ang mga ngiti sa labi ni Baekhyun. He just hummed as a response at saka binaba ang call. Nakataas na kilay ang tumambad na mukha ni Jongdae sa kanya na siya namang sinagot niya, “What?”

“Maharot ka ah! Ano namang pinag-usapan niyo at ngiting ngiti ka diyan, Baekhyun? Kinikilig ka ah?”

Humalakhak naman si Baekhyun at umiling, “No, no! Sira. He was just inviting us. Post party for Thomasians. The Gawi and Athletes, siguro? Around Taft daw ‘yung bar. Come with me ah?”

Aangal sana si Jongdae pero agad na niyang inunahan ito, “Maraming daks! Err.. what’s that term even— sa party. Okay lang kahit hindi Thomasians, invited pa rin. Well, ‘yun ang sabi niya.”

Si Yixing ay isang varsity player ng Growling Tigers. One of Basketball team’s player, and well, talking about sa status nila ni Baekhyun, it's unknown. As usual, Baekhyun doesn’t like discussing about his feelings kahit ba anong kulit ni Jongdae about dito. He might be spilling all his life updates kay Jongdae and Kyungsoo but there are still things he likes to be lowkey.

“Siguraduhin mong maraming borta diyan, badette ah!” Himutok ni Jongdae sa kanya na siyang kinatawa niya. Jongdae will always be Jongdae.

He just laughs and shrugs his shoulders, “See it for yourself.”

👻 👻 👻

“Oy, Chanyeol, dito kami!”

Sinundan ni Chanyeol ang pinanggalingan ng pamilyar na boses na iyon at nakahinga naman siya nang maluwag nang makita na niya sa wakas ang mga taong kanina niya pa hinahanap right after his classes ended. Nang makalapit-lapit na siya sa pwesto ng dalawa, narinig niya ang reklamo ni Jongin.

“Ba’t mo pinapansin ‘yan, iniwan tayo niyan nung sabado, gunggong ka ba!” Himutok ni Jongin kay Sehun na bakas pa rin ang tampo sa tono ng pananalita nito. Napakunot naman ang noo ni Sehun at tila parang batang bumalik ang memorya nito, “Tangina, oo nga pala. Muntik na tayo hindi makauwi nung sabado dahil sa kanya. Bakit ‘di mo kasi ako sinabihan bago ko tinawag? Boploks ka pala eh!”

“Gago ka ba, malay ko bang tatawagin mo! ‘Di ako aware na nakalimutan mo palang nagtatampo tayo.”

Napaismid si Chanyeol at hindi niya napigilang ipilig ang ulo niya. Kung mag-usap ang dalawa akala mo wala sa harap nila ang pinag-uusapan nila. Hindi pa rin pala maka-move on ang mga ito sa nangyari nung sabado. Basta na lang kasi niya sinabing may emergency at pinaharurot ang kotse niya, at naiwan ang dalawang nakatunganga doon at iniisip kung paano sila uuwi dahil basta na lang silang iniwan ng magaling na si Chanyeol.

“Hoy, sorry na nga eh.” Tila labas pa sa ilong na sambit ni Chanyeol habang nakatingin sa dalawa at hawak ang magkabilang gilid ng bag niya.

Ang nag-uusap na Jongin at Sehun ay lumipat ang tingin sa kanya na akala mo ngayon lang na-realize na nandun na pala siya sa harap nila.

“Ayoko, labas sa ilong ‘yung sorry.” Naka-halukipkip na saad ni Jongin habang nakatingin sa gilid nito. Puta, akala mo jowa ni Chanyeol kung magtampo.

Si Sehun naman na naiipit sa sitwasyon eh napagdesisyunang manahimik. Ayaw niya magsalita dahil baka kapag kinampihan niya si Jongin, biglang topakin si Chanyeol at ito naman ang mag-walk out. Hindi rin naman niya makampihan si Chanyeol dahil for sure, aabutin talaga ng taon ang pagtatampo ni Jongin. Ibang klase pa naman magdamdam ang kaibigan nila.

Humugot naman ng hininga si Chanyeol bago pinal na nagsalita, “Inom tayo bukas. Libre ko.”

At bilang isang numero unong nomi master, ‘di na napigilan ni Sehun ang mabilisang pagsabi ng “Tara!” na siyang pinanlakihan ng mata ni Jongin.

“Oy, Chanyeol Park! May morning class ka ng Friday ah! Bakit ka iinom ng Thursday?” Saad ni Jongin habang nakakunot ang noo na siyang naging dahilan para ngumisi si Chanyeol, “Naks, concern ka ah? ‘Di mo ako matiis?”

Tumalim naman ang tingin ng binata sa kanya, “Gago. Baka kasi kapag hindi ka nakapasok, kargo de konsensya ka pa namin. Edi kami naman ang may kasalanan sayo?”

Napairap si Chanyeol dahil sa tinuran ng kaibigan niya. Kunwari pa ‘to si Jongin, eh pagdating sa inuman, isa ring marupok ‘to.

“Ayaw niyo? Edi wag.” Akmang pagbawi niya na naging dahilan para mag-panic si Sehun at umangil sa kanya ng, “Sige, subukan mong bawiin! Friendship Over na talaga tayo, bro!”

Natawa naman si Chanyeol, “Ice ah, tangina. Alak na alak ka na, Sehun?”

“Ulol mo. Mahal na kasi ang mga alak ngayon. Sino ba kami para tanggihan ang grasya, diba Jongin?”

Isang irap ang binigay ni Jongin kay Sehun bago ito huminga ng malalim at tumingin kay Chanyeol, “Saan ba kasi?”

Ngumisi muna si Chanyeol bago casual na sumagot, “Dito dito lang.”

Ngiting-ngiti na si Sehun kaya naman wala na talagang nagawa si Jongin lalo na nang akbayan pa siya nito. Ayos ah, parang wala talagang kawala. Isang mura naman ang pinakawalan niya kay Chanyeol.

“Mga galawan mo talaga, Chanyeol. Tangina mo.”

👻 👻 👻

“Tangina naman, Chanyeol! Sana sa bahay na lang tayo nag-inuman. Seryoso? Diliman to Taft? May sinisilayan ka ba dito?”

Thursday night at isang naghihimagsik na Jongin ang tila sumabog nang makarating na sila sa destinasyon nila. Bilang hindi tokis na kaibigan, tinupad niya talaga ang pagyaya niya ng nomi session. Excited pa nga ang dalawa dahil bibihira lang naman siya mang-libre. Pero pagdating nila sa mismong lugar, hindi na napigilan ni Jongin ang bibig nito. Hindi rin naman niya masisisi ang kaibigan niya, hindi rin kasi nila alam na sa Taft ang kahahantungan ng nomi session nila.

Natawa na lang siya nang makita ang lukot na mukha ng kasama, “Minsan ka na nga lang makalabas ng Diliman, nagrereklamo ka pa?”

“Gago ka kasi! Akala ko around Katipunan lang like the usual times bro, sabi mo pa ‘dito dito lang’, hayop, bakit nandito tayo sa Taft?”

Kinibit na lang niya ang mga balikat niya, “New environment? Para maiba naman.”

“Sus, gusto mo lang ata makakita ng chicks and twinks dito eh. Nice, Taft girls and boys na ba type mo?” Nang-aasar na turan ni Sehun na siyang inirapan niya lang. Dumiretso na sila sa natipuhan nilang pwesto. ‘Yung malapit-lapit sa aircon dahil sa pagka-maarte ni Sehun kesyo ayaw niya raw mangamoy pawis at gusto niya na stay fresh siya, para makakuha ng chicks o twinks na matipuhan niya. Tipikal gago na Isko.

“Alam mo, bro, makakahanap ka rin ng katapat mo.” Wika ni Jongin habang nakatingin kay Sehun nang halos 30 minutes na sila sa pwesto nila. May hawak na itong isang bote ng alak at pagkuwa niya'y tinungga ito.

“Katapat?” Tumawa naman ng sarcastic si Sehun at umiling-iling pa sabay tungga na rin sa bote na hawak niya, “Gago, hindi uso sakin ‘yun.”

“Kaya nga ibibigay sayo ng kusa eh, gago,” says Jongin, prolonging the last syllable and making it sound as gagooo.

Sehun just shrugged his shoulders habang lumilinga na ang mga mata nito around the club, “Can't really say— oh shit, dibs, pare!"”

Malawak ang ngisi nito kaya naman sinundan nilang dalawa ng tingin ang tinutukoy nitong dibs, only to find a plump, chest screaming, and thick ass girl Thomasian (based on its tube with tiger and ‘USTe’ imprinted on it) with its ever revealing yet modest enough clothe. Just like Sehun's usual type, 'Cup C' boobs he could use his big hands on, and the thick thighs he apparently has kink on. Puta. Hilig sa boobs.

Mga typical na dini-dibs ni Sehun whenever they feel like getting on ‘it’. Though, it just happens rarely (but talking about Sehun, they doubt) since they have acads to focus on— coughs, talking about Chanyeol and his never ending relationship with plates. Sehun is the most gago among the three of them, wala atang week na hindi ito nakakadilig especially around U-Belt. Meanwhile Jongin, he’s never not that type to hoe around because he has this thing— in which Sehun doubts if it’s just a facade or what— having innocent aura and using “po” in every sentence he could when he’s out. Hindi niya alam kung magalang lang ba talaga si Jongin, dense, o ito ang cover up niya for catching preys.

“Gago, mga tipo mo talaga.” Chanyeol deadpans, casually having his throat hit with the alcohol he's drinking. The place was chill, neon lights blasting under and slowed songs’ muffled playing. It was one of the rare times Chanyeol's tapping his own back for the good choice of place.

Almost 20 minutes has passed and 20 minutes na rin simula nang matapos ang daldalan ni Sehun at Jongin about ‘casual things’ (e.g bra sizes, their wildest momol or sex experiences whether it's public or nah, the Ateneo boys they hooked up before with, etc) bago lumipad paalis ang nauna dahil “it’s time for a target show, baby!” ayon dito. Isang pat sa balikat at ‘goodluck’ ang binigay ni Jongin kay Sehun bago ito umalis, na sinundan naman ni Chanyeol ng “use protection, gago,” na siyang ikinatawa lang nito.

It’s past quarter 9 in the evening, and he’s left with Jongin. There’s a cigarette clutched on in the midst of its index and middle finger, casually puffing in and out with his second bottle on his other hand. Chanyeol didn’t say a word, it’s very normal for them three. He’ll admit, siya ang pinakang-heavy smoker sa kanilang tatlo, though these days, balak ata siyang talunin ni Sehun dahil halos makaubos ito ng pack sa isang araw.

“Wala kang idi-dibs?” Untag niya kay Jongin na kanina pa nakaupo sa harap niya. At this times kasi, hindi lilipas ang 30 minutes nang wala itong ka-momol right after ng pagtapak nila sa bar. Nagbabagong buhay ata ang kaibigan niya.

Tumawa naman ito sabay umiling, “Gago, bro, wala. Loyal ‘to kay Peachie.”

Umarko rin ang nakakalokong ngisi sa labi niya, “Tinamaan ka talaga, gago? Nice. Bago ah.”

“Wow, makapagsalita. Akala mo hindi ka ganito 2 years ago.”

Kumunot ang noo niya na siyang kinatawa lalo ni Jongin, “Oh, totoo naman ah?”

Chanyeol just shrugs his shoulder bago casual na tumungga sa hawak niyang bote, “Wala akong sinabi.”

Tinitigan naman siya ni Jongin ng ilang minuto na pinagtataka niya. Anong problema nito?

“Sabihin mo na, gago.”

Ngumisi ito bilang sagot at umiling-iling, “Bro, I know what happened last Saturday.”

Naningkit naman ang mata niya, “Last Saturday?”

“‘Wag ka na nga mag-maang maangan diyan. Bro, alam kong si Baekhyun ‘yung nakita mo.”

Nanahimik naman si Chanyeol. Not because he’s guilty, but because he doesn't know what to say— or is he required to? Isa nanamang kibit balikat ang pinakawalan niya.

“Hindi makauwi eh, kawawa naman.”

Tumawa ng malakas si Jongin, “Kawawa talaga? Bro, kapag pinagpatuloy mo ‘yan, ikaw ang kawawa.”

He frowns on his seat, “Bakit ako? Hinatid ko lang naman ‘yung tao. ‘Yun lang ‘yun.”

Tumawa naman ng malakas si Jongin na siyang pinagsalubong lalo ng kilay niya. Nakakaloko pa ang ngisi nito habang umiiling-iling.

“Chanyeol, baka nakakalimutan mo, sa paghatid mo rin sa kanya kayo nagsimula? Two years ago, UP Fair Cosmos, 10 PM, may naliligaw na Thomasian sa Diliman. Rings a bell?”

Imbis na mainis, he was left amused dahil tandang tanda ng kaibigan niya ang details. Tumawa muna siya bago tumungga at umiling-iling pagkatapos.

“Bakit alalang alala mo ‘yan?”

Jongin rolls his eyes, “Bro, paulit-ulit mong kwinento samin ‘yan. Paano namin makakalimutan ‘yan? Especially nung super wasted and drunk ka, bro.”

“Ayos ah. Alam na alam mo mga ganap noon. Ikaw ata may gusto kay Baekhyun eh.” Kaswal na sabi ni Chanyeol na naging dahilan nanaman para tumawa ng malakas si Jongin.

“Ayan na, ayan na defense mechanism mo. Sadyang alam ko lang talaga mga happenings nun, bro. Gusto mo akong i-try?” Jongin says with a smug grin on his face.

Hindi naman sumagot si Chanyeol kaya akala ni Jongin 'yun na ang cue para mag-simula siya. “Okay, month of February kayo nagkakilala. Malamang, kasagsagan ‘yun ng UP Fair eh. Hinatid mo siya sa España nang makita mo siyang naliligaw sa Diliman. Four months after, around June or July, nag-simula maging kayo— ay sorry, wala palang kayo nun— tapos by the end of February, if I’m not mistaken and according na rin sa findings ni gagong Sehun, bigla ka na lang niyang hindi nireplyan sa kahit anong social media and sabay ghost?”

Chanyeol shrugs his shoulders, occasionally drawing a cigar stick na nasa harap nila ni Jongin. He lit its butt and fills his lung with a smoke before speaking up, “Papalakpakan na ba kita diyan? Alam na alam mo mga naganap eh. Mula simula hanggang sa..”

“Nagtapos?” A mischievous grin quirked up on Jongin’s lips as he butt in after span seconds of silence, “Parang ‘di mo pa kayang sabihin ‘yung word na ‘nagtapos’ bro ah. Hanggang ngayon ba may feelings ka pa rin?”

Mabilis namang sumagot si Chanyeol. “Wala na.”

“Wala na, o pawala pa lang?”

Isang matalim na tingin ang ibinato niya sa kaibigan niya bago umiling at tumungga ulit. “Pwede ba, Jongin.”

“Uy, hindi ka pa naman siguro tipsy, ano? Baka mamaya, umiyak ka na lang diyan.” Chanyeol can hint the seriousness and concern on Jongin’s voice kahit ba mukhang nangti-trip ang statement nito.

“Gago, hindi.”

Iiyak? Siya? Sa buong buhay niya, bilang na bilang niya kung ilang beses lang siyang umiyak. Unfortunately, isa doon ay ‘yung panahong tila pinagsakluban siya ng mundo.

Huminga siya ng malalim. Tinatamaan na ata siya kaya ganito na siya mag-isip.

“Pero, bro, wala na nga o pawala pa lang?”

Salubong na ang kilay ni Chanyeol. Sobrang kulit ni Jongin.

“Kulit mo naman, puta ka.”

“Wow, tamo, makamura ‘to wala naman akong ginaga— ay puta, bro! It’s raining cats and tigers!”

Napalingon naman si Chanyeol from the entrance and there, he saw the pile amount of Thomasians entering the place. They knew they’re from UST dahil ‘yung iba sa kanila ay may imprinted na university stuff sa mga shirts nila. Also, by the looks of these people pa lang. You’d really feel naman talaga where a person could be from— talking about universities— and these people, just really give the massive Thomasian vibes.

“Gago, bro, umuulan ng Thomasians. Delikads ka, iba pa naman soft spot mo para sa mga taga-UST!” Humahalakhak na sambit ni Jongin.

Tinapunan niya lang ng tingin ang kaibigan niya at hindi na pinansin kung sino mang mga dumadating. Wala naman siyang balak makipaglandian din, and definitely, he’s not after one night stands and shit. He’s not that type of person anyway.

Although there was still good wide spaces, siguro mga 1 hour din after, he felt like the place was becoming small for him so in hope for some fresh air, he went outside of the bar.

When he was already outside, he grabbed another stick of cigar and lit up its butt again, puffing another shot. He felt the cold wind brushed his skin naman and he feels the slight contentment, plus, the air filling his insides. It was a relaxing moment.

Minutes after, he was already on his second stick, and he’s planning na umuwi na rin after this one. Hindi naman siya lasing and he’s not tipsy either, he’s still on his senses kaya he’s safe to go.

Just when he’s already on his half stick, he heard a disrupted noise near him. At first, wala naman siyang balak pansinin ito as he’s not that type to meddle in with someone else’s business. But the noise gets louder kaya naman out of annoyance, he irritatedly dropped his cigarette at lumapit sa pinanggagalingan ng ingay na ‘yon.

“Come on, I’ll just ride you home. Bakit ba ayaw mo?”

“I’m waiting for someone nga, just go ahead. I’m fine.”

“No, parang one ride lang eh? Is it that hard to give?”

“Ugh, I told you I’m waiting for someone nga to pick me up. Please, just go.”

As Chanyeol gets nearer, the voices are getting clearer and he’s afraid na one’s voice is way too familiar for him. As he slowly steps forward, he’s also slowly recognizing the latter.

“I don’t believe you. You’re just saying meron pero wala naman talaga. C’mon, Baekhyun. I know your style.”

“Meron nga! Honestly—”

“Really, meron? Where is that person, sige nga?”

“I’m here.”

As an unfamiliar voice booms suddenly, the other two owner of the voices tilt their heads to see who the newcomer was, and for Baekhyun’s surprise, it was Chanyeol, who was standing not far from him.

“Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol glances at Baekhyun before staring up straight at the guy, whose brows are deeply furrowed now, “A tip. Kapag the person is giving you the hints na he doesn’t want to be with you, don’t be a crying bitch and just respect it. Stop invading someone’s own comfort and space,” Lumapit naman si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at hinawakan ang kamay nito, “Just find someone who’d be willing to be fucked by you— which is certainly not Baekhyun because clearly, for him, an arse like you doesn’t give anything but discomfort,” Ilang segundo munang tinitigan ni Chanyeol ang lalaki bago ulit siya nagsalita, “Fuck off.”

Then, Chanyeol gently pulls Baekhyun out of that place, not even giving the latter the chance to speak.

Malayo-layo na rin ang nalalakad nila kaya naman minutes after, Baekhyun pulls his hand from the taller’s grip.

“Teka, Chanyeol.”

Nilingon naman siya ni Chanyeol at medyo salubong ang kilay nito. Honestly, kung hindi nga lang niya kilala si Chanyeol, as a stranger, talagang matatakot siya sa itsura at aura that he’s giving at the moment. Parang anytime kasi, willing na ‘to makipagsapakan.

“Why did you do that?”

Mas lalo namang nagsalubong ang kilay nito dahil sa tanong niya, even stepping closer to him before answering his question, “What kind of question is that? I see you being disrespected by someone, do you just expect me to watch everything and leave you in that scene?”

Napapikit naman si Baekhyun. Shit, mali ata ang choice of words niya. Mas lalo tuloy lumalim ang frown ni Chanyeol.

“Sorry, I had poor wordings. I guess.. I just didn’t expect you to be here.”

“What were you doing here, anyway?” Seryosong tanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol so he didn’t have choice but to answer.

“Well.. post party for Thomasians and I happened to be invited. My friends couldn’t come but I already said yes kasi dun sa nang-imbita sakin so I couldn’t cancel it anymore. I don’t want that person to feel terrible.”

“Tsk,” Chanyeol grunts, “After all these years, you’re still the same. You’re too kind for your own good, you know?”

Baekhyun makes face, “Eh ikaw? Anong ginagawa mo dito?”

“Was drinking.” Chanyeol stoically replies.

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Drinking.”

Ngumisi naman si Chanyeol, “Why, Baekhyun? Did I stop you from ghosting me?”

Lah, gago. Teka, foul ‘yun ah.

‘Di naman nakasagot si Baekhyun kaya naman binawi ito ni Chanyeol, “I’m kidding. Anyway, do you have someone na will bring you home?”

“Actually, wala.” Baekhyun confesses, and medyo nailang naman siya nang ilang segundo siyang tinitigan ni Chanyeol.

“I can drive you home.”

Baekhyun bit his lower lip. Shems talaga, parang last last week, kaka-encounter lang niya kay Chanyeol ah. Also, the fact na hinatid din siya nito pauwi. Kung sino mang alagad ni Cupid ang naglalaro sa fate at the moment, he just wants to interrogate ano bang gusto nito dahil he doesn’t understand why him and Chanyeol keep on crossing each other’s landas, honestly.

Noticing Baekhyun’s silence, Chanyeol rubs his nape, “Well, if you only want to, I mean.”

Baekhyun stares at him, “Would it be fine?”

Chanyeol’s lips curve into a smile after seconds, “It would be.”

👻 👻 👻

“Yeah, still have 1 year, unlike you na graduating na next year.”

“Oh, that’s really tough. Pero, I believe, you’ll be the best naman na after that. UP produce fine students talaga.”

Chanyeol chuckles at Baekhyun’s words, “Grabeng rain of compliments ah. How about you? How’s life as a Thomasian?”

“Uhhhh,” Baekhyun prolongs the word, “Good? You know, my fave spot is the library! Always. As a nursing student naman, ugh, super super busy? I mean, you have no choice but maging tutok with your acads talaga kasi they have strict implementations. You can’t fail a single subject.”

Yup, they’re still in Chanyeol’s car, as the latter drives him home. They also didn’t notice but they just found themselves exchanging few talks about their lives.

”I believe you can slay everything naman. Besides, meron ka namang source of power eh,” The taller emitted a soft laugh na siya namang pinagtaka ni Baekhyun.

Did Chanyeol just say source of power? Source of power what?

“Source of power?” Baekhyun repeats.

Tinignan muna siya ni Chanyeol bago bumalik ang tingin nito sa daan, “Uh, your special someone?”

Baekhyun’s brows were knitted but upon hearing that, he wasn't able to refrain himself from laughing. “Holy cheese. ‘Yun ba? Silly! Ikaw ba, meron?”

Chanyeol remained quiet for a moment naman. So, totoo nga ang ibinalita sa kanya ni Jongin at Sehun before.

Taken na si Baekhyun.

Tipid siyang umiling, “Wala, eh.”

“Oh.. why naman.” Pabulong na sambit ni Baekhyun. He just can't believe that a fine ass man like Chanyeol is single. Sabagay, he knows the guy isn't interested with the concept of flirting and all. Above all, hindi lang talaga interesado si Chanyeol with everyone.

“I don’t know, maybe I just can’t.” He was surprised Chanyeol heard him, but he just nodded his head and didn’t ask questions anymore.

“Chanyeol, sorry for the disturbance ah, pero.. can we get McDonalds and two cups of coffee along the way?” Baekhyun timidly asks. He doesn’t know why he asked Chanyeol, siguro to make the atmosphere less awkward. Coffee is the answer? He didn’t know he could be that lame. Pero truth be told, nagugutom na rin kasi siya.

“Wow, McDonalds remains unbeatable.” Chanyeol picks on that had him whimpering a, “Oh, shut up!” as they both laughed simultaneously.

Wow, it felt such a long time.

👻 👻 👻

“You know, even though Nursing can be so tough, I still enjoy every bits of it. This is really something I love doing, and I’m enjoying my journey through it. Kahit ba sometimes, gusto ko na lang manapak talaga. Eh you as an Arki student, ganon ka rin ba?”

“Oo? I guess. Kahit exhausting ang paggawa ng plates, wala eh. Eto path na pinili ko eh.”

Baekhyun just stares at the guy for a moment. Here they are, still in Chanyeol’s car pero he didn't know what and how it happened na they're already exchanging casual talks with each other with McDonalds between the two of them and a playing muffled song Nice to See You by Vansire and Floor Cry, as they both decided to park the car at a certain place to talk even though it's past 11 already. It's like catching up for the 2 years they missed.

‘Yun nga lang, less of a label.

“Chanyeol, you’re so amazing,” Baekhyun suddenly blurts out and Chanyeol’s surprised to see a beam plastered on the smaller's face, in which he replied on with a timid nod.

“Ah.. thanks? Ikaw din.”

Baekhyun smiles even more, “Ang bilis ng panahon ano? I can still remember the time we both exchanged peeves natin with our programs and what could be the future holds for us. But, look at us now, talking like this and the progress we're making for that future we still look forward for.”

Chanyeol fought the urge to say “Hindi ko nga alam kung may future ako eh,” because he didn't want to crash the look of Baekhyun while talking about it. The brunette looks so optimistic and his beautiful smiles doesn't falter.

Instead, he just smiles to himself and mumbles, “I’ll always be proud of you, Baekhyun.”

Pero narinig pala ‘yon ni Baekhyun at nakita niyang nag-soft ang expression nito. _Cute_.

“Naks, naman. You’re at your impressive lines na naman ha!”

Tumawa si Chanyeol at umiling-iling, “Hanep. Maarte ka pa rin, Baekhyun.”

Nanlaki naman ang mata ng ni Baekhyun at ngumuso, “Excuse me, hindi ako maarte, Chanyeol Park!”

“Alright, if you say so. Me also! Can we parang, go to the CR?” Panggagaya ni Chanyeol na natatawa pa na siya namang sinimangot ni Baekhyun.

“Parang tanga, Chanyeol.”

Both of them continued to talk a lot of things, kahit ’nonsensical’ na ang iba according kay Chanyeol. May it be the deep ones like kumusta ang buhay Diliman, or pagiging known as masungit na Arki ni Chanyeol, how Baekhyun fancied the subject Foundation of Nursing, living the life of Thomasian and the endurance he attributes whenever he’s being called ghoster because of his university, or even ‘yung mababaw na bagay like the unchanging hatred ni Baekhyun sa cucumber and Hawaiian pizza naman for Chanyeol. It all went smooth and Baekhyun won’t deny he missed the person in front of him. He won’t deny that he missed every bits of Chanyeol. With that, surprisingly, both their day ended with a good note.

“This is still really your place, ah.” Chanyeol deadpans as soon as he got off the former’s car. It's almost 1:30 in the morning and good thing wala siyang class bukas dahil he had a long day. Saka niya lang na-realize na ganon ba talaga naging kahaba ang usapan nila ni Chanyeol?

“Uh, oo nga eh. Of course. I don’t think I would change pads anymore na. Uhm, do you want to.. pumasok sa pad ko?” Baekhyun curiously asks Chanyeol, in which the latter firmly shook his head on.

“‘Wag na, Baekhyun. Gabi— actually, umaga na. Masyado mo naman akong na-miss.”

Natahimik naman si Baekhyun at siya namang mura ni Chanyeol sa sarili niya. Automatic naman na narinig niya sa utak niya ang ‘Foul ‘yun bro!’ ni Jongin.

“Baliw ka talaga, pero seryoso, thank you for this night, Chanyeol ah. Never thought this would happen. It’s.. nice to see you.” Baekhyun offers a sincere smile. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol pero parang naririnig niya sa utak niya ang kantiyawan ni Sehun at Jongin patungkol sa pagiging ‘marupok’ niya.

Tumango na lang siya, “Wala ‘yun. Sige.”

Ngumuso naman si Baekhyun, “Super sungit pa rin ah, no habits of smiling pa rin! Chanyeol will always be Chanyeol nga naman. Sige, Chanyeol, thank you.”

“Sige na, pumasok ka na.” Chanyeol says briefly. They exchanged goodbyes but as soon as he was about to enter his car, he heard Baekhyun’s soft call and he tilted his head to look at him with question evident on his face.

“Next time ulit?”

Chanyeol didn't know what to answer but he resorted with, “Sige, bro.”

Confusion embarked on Baekhyun’s face naman pero hindi na niya natanong pa si Chanyeol dahil agad din itong pumasok na sa kotse niya at humarurot palayo.

Salubong naman ang kilay ni Baekhyun at hanggang sa elevator, nagtataka siya kung bakit ganun ang tinawag sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Not that he’s complaining or he’s expecting the latter to be sweet, though. Ang weird lang for him. Legit tropa na ba sila after 2 years?

“Sige bro? Weird.”

And just like how Vansire said with the song Nice to See You, that night, indeed, he was left with a heart chock full of chills.


End file.
